renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenwyn Talbot Silverhand
The Player The player behind Revenwyn is a long-time player of Renaissance Kindgoms. Being introduced to the game in December 2005, this is her fourth character. The others were, in succession, Bridget Duffy, Morrighan, and Molishana MacAle Wulfren. The Person Born in 1431 (real time 2009), Revenwyn is RPed as being the daughter of minor nobility, somewhere in England. She had been in love but when her betrothed died she was immediately betrothed to a brute down the street. Fleeing the arranged marriage, she ended up in Ireland, not making friends or feeling apart of any community until ten years later. She started out in game in Port Lairge, where she sold a field to move to Luimneach. However, changing her mind she came back to Port Lairge and became engaged to Keiran. Then, Laighean opened, and there was talk of war between the two counties. Placed in HenryX's "defense only" army, she woke up in Cill Chainnigh one day, left the army, and as Keiran hit the wrong button the "run for mayor" button, she stayed with him, as he actually had decided to run. Although her relationship with Keiran did not last, he remains one of her closest friends in town, and one of his most staunch supporters. In March 1457, she met Nuada Silverhand, a man from Ceatharlach, Ireland. He had been traveling to Cill Chainnigh, and got stuck there with the war. Although for a long time he had been interested in pursuing the work of the Church, he was not so sure on that resolve when he met Revenwyn. She was still technically engaged to Keiran, but the relationship was heading nowhere. An example of this took place when Revenwyn became sick with scarlet fever. She became ill when she was in a tavern. Nuada was in there, as was Keiran. While Nuada did everything in his power to help her, Keiran did not seem to notice that his fiancee was in trouble. Keiran, finally realizing thiat he did not really care for Revenwyn, released her to find someone else, hinting that Nuada might be interested. Nuada, born in 1419, was some years older than Revenwyn, but the years seemed not to make any difference to the couple, who quickly entered a relationship after Revenwyn recovered from the fever. They were married on April 24th, 1457. At this point they decided to RP things in a 1 month RL = 3 months IG time frame. Thus, they had triplets in 1457, two daughters and a son. _____________________________________________ In real life November 2009, the player got married and changed her username to Shalini_rose, who is played as Revenwyn's daughter, and Revenwyn became an actively played NPC. Arguments arose between the player of Nuada_silver_hand and the player of Revenwyn and Shalini_rose, which eventually lead to Nuada_silver_hand leaving the game in late July 2010 and being eradicated in late November 2010. ______________________________________________ Still an active NPC, she has returned to her family lands in Holywell, England in December 1458. Her daughters are thirteen years old with husbands of their own, one of them even being a mother in her own right. It was back in Holywell that Revenwyn discovered that the love of her childhood, Dorian Hunt, had not been killed in the hunting accident afterall, and that twenty-four years had passed between them in vain. Being a widow, Revenwyn was free to marry Dorian. The two reacquainted and reestablished their relationship but have not been officially betrothed as of yet. Political Career Mayor of Cill Chainnigh (1 term) Constable of Laighean (1 term) Category:people